


mcu twitter fic

by Liaroslynn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avengers Family, Bisexual MJ, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Harley Keener, Group chat, Happy, Identity Reveal, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), Memes, Mixed Media, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pansexual Tony Stark, Poly Relationship, Pride, Queer Avengers, Queer Themes, Social Media, Team as Family, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Steve Rogers, Twitter, Twitter AU, Twitter Fic, Vines, bucky and peggy went in the ice with steve, but not overboard, flash redemption maybe, im going to make this realistic not complete crack, meme king bucky barnes, this takes place in like 2018 i think, those movies don't exist here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaroslynn/pseuds/Liaroslynn
Summary: bi-disaster @peterparkourI've come to the relatively easy decision in which I'm dropping out and becoming a male stripper.> GITC @nedleedsmood> mj @thebiggayWell, you'll get tips easy, that ass would make good money>> bi-disaster @peterparkourfkjdknxjnwephjbd MJ!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Peggy Carter/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	1. profiles

**Author's Note:**

> hi, whelp, i dunno how this is going to turn out but I had an impulse to write a twitter fic so here we go!

****

**iron-can √**

@tonystank

You Know Who I Am.

📍 Manhattan NY Joined March 2007

 **498** Following **56.2M** Followers

**Stove Rogers √**

@icedamericano

America’s Ass™ 

📍 Brooklyn Joined May 2012

 **171** Following **31.4M** Followers

**the b stands for baby √**

@jbbarnes

I'm one of the idiots that slept for like 70 years

📍 hell probably Joined May 2012

 **327** Following **26.1M** Followers

**CAW CAW MF √**

@arrowboi

avenger by day, bird by night 

📍 the vents Joined February 2010

 **588** Following **19** **.7M** Followers

**mama spider √**

@natashalie

talk shit, get stabbed

📍 wouldn't you like to know Joined February 2010

 **76** Following **22.3** **M** Followers

**Peggy √**

@britbitch

i took a really long nap and I'm still tired

📍 in the past Joined May 2012

 **347** Following **15.8M** Followers

**baby spider √**

@spiderman

it's wednesday my dudes 🕸

📍 QUEENS NY Joined August 2018

 **347** Following **18.9M** Followers

**Pep √**

@saltandpepper

CEO of Stark Industries and tired of this shit

📍 Manhattan NY Joined April 2007

 **499** Following **12.5M** Followers

**bi-disaster**

@peterparkour

it was probably my fault 🤷♀️ he/him

📍 Queens NY Joined August 2015

 **1786** Following **2098** Followers

**harley ™ 🏳️🌈🏳️🌈**

@potatoboi

welcome, gays, gals and my non-binary pals - he/him

📍 Tennessee Whiskey Joined December 2015

 **3086** Following **1009** Followers

**mj**

@thebiggay

GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS - she/they

📍 march for our lives Joined January 2016

 **242** Following **977** Followers

**your local lesbian √**

@shurimissouri

real-life disney princess

📍 area 51 Joined May 2016

 **438** Following **7** **.2M** Followers

**GITC**

@nedleeds

I'm not like any other girls 

📍 my head Joined August 2015

 **4227** Following **803** Followers

**Sammy Wilson √**

@falcon

the better bird avenger

📍 on your above Joined October 2013

 **155** Following **10.6** **M** Followers

**Bruce Banner √**

@bruciebear

hulk says hi

📍 New York, New York Joined October 2010

 **346** Following **6** **.4** **M** Followers

**rhodey √**

@whoremachine

Tony Starks permanent babysitter

📍 Washington DC Joined June 2009

 **721** Following **15** **M** Followers

**wanda maximoff √**

@witchybitch

hi world!

📍 wonderland Joined November 2016

 **999** Following **16** **M** Followers

**i'm the better twin √**

@pietromaxi

i'm basically sonic the hedgehog 

📍 pepsi max headquarters Joined November 2016

 **657** Following **14** **M** Followers


	2. Chapter 2

**man-spider @spiderman**

hi ya'll i got twitter because mr stank told me not to

> **spider-man saved me once! @sp1derfan101**

is this another fake?

> **the b stands for baby @jbbarnes**

peppers gonna kill you kiddy

>> **man-spider @spiderman**

oh fuck

>>> **mama spider @natashalie**

careful, @icedamericano doesn't like that kind of talk

>>>> **Stove Rogers @icedamericano**

kindly, fuck off it was one time!

>> **spider-man saved me once! @sp1derfan101**

oh my god it's actually spidey!

**Pep @saltandpepper**

@spiderman Really spidey? A little warning next time maybe?

> **man-spider @spiderman**

sorry, peppy :(

**Pep @saltandpepper**

@tonystank He's pulled out the puppy eyes, hasn't he?

>> **iron-can @tonystank  
**

yep

>>> **Pep @saltandpepper**

shit

**Pep @saltandpepper**

@spiderman Fine, you can keep it.

>> **man-spider @spiderman**

YES!!!!

**Ellissssss @ironqueen**

omg!!!!!! spidey got twitter!!! my life is complete!

> **what the fuck richard @johnnyboo**

omfg what?!

**lunamoon @sp1d3r_man**

Pepper Potts being soft for spider-man? DEAD!!!! #spideytwitter

**BuzzFeed @Buzzfeed**

Queens favourite hero Spider-Man arrives on Twitter and we are loving it!!! 🕷🕸 #spideytwitter (https://www.buzzfeed.com/spi...)

**Bobby @spideyfan**

Is spidey like quite young or something? Bucky called him kiddy. It gave me smol vibes #spideytwitter

> **CAW CAW MF @arrowboi**

can confirm that spidey's a smol bean as he is short as hell

>> **baby spider @spiderman  
**

hey! I'm like an inch shorter than you!

**Trending**

**#strangerthings3**

**#spideytwitter**

**#iphoneXS**

**#bohemianrhapsody**


	3. Chapter 3

**the b stands for baby @jbbarnes**

some of ya'll have never been turned into a popsicle before and it really shows :P 

**Stove Rogers @icedamericano  
**

@jbbarnes is still a child confirmed. It's adorable. [image of Bucky sitting on the floor in the middle of a circle of lego pieces, with an avengers tower lego set half done in front of him. He's wearing an oversized pink jumper with the hood up and has a dimply smile on his face]

> **Stove Rogers @icedamericano  
**

Update: Bucky got up to get a plum and he stood on a stray lego. He's crying now.

**the b stands for baby @jbbarnes**

Word of advice: do not step on a lego. It's worse than losing an arm. Trust me I would know. 

**mama spider @natashalie**

hypocrite [image of Steve now on the floor next to Bucky, colour coordinating the lego pieces. He's wearing purple bunny slippers and iron man trousers]

> **Stove Rogers @icedamericano**

traitor 😑

**bi-disaster @peterparkour**

I've come to the relatively easy decision in which I'm dropping out and becoming a male stripper. 

> **GITC @nedleeds**

mood 

> **mj @thebiggay**

Well, you'll get tips easy, that ass would make good money 

>> **bi-disaster @peterparkour**

fkjdknxjnwephjbd MJ! 

> **harley ™ 🏳️🌈🏳️🌈 @potatoboi**

well she ain't wrong babe 🥵

> > **GITC @nedleeds**

Harley being horny on main

> **iron-can @tonystank  
**

i don't need to see you guys tweeting about Pete's behind thank you very much

>> **harley ™ 🏳️🌈🏳️🌈 @potatoboi**

then remove yourself old man

> **iron-can @tonystank**

watch who you're calling old you little shit

**blegh @flashthompson**

@peterparkour did ironman just fucking reply to your tweet?!

> **bi-disaster @peterparkour**

um no?

**69 heh @melinaplause**

who the hell are these kids?

**Fox News @Foxnews  
**

Stark's illegitimate children? Read the article linked to see new Tony Stark tweets and our theories as to who these mysterious children are. (https://foxnews.com/twi...)

**i can't think straight @iwonderwhy**

that gen z humour lmao. Who are they????

**The Daily Bugle @tdbugle  
**

Tony Stark interacts with homosexual teen on Twitter. Charity case, or PR stunt? (https://the.daily.bugle/NY/twit...)

> **Rachel 🤩✨ @rachelmonique**

oh my god fuck off! Nobody reads your articles anyway!

>> **your local lesbian @shurimissouri**

amen sister

**Peggy @britbitch**

If I have to chase off some asshole perv on my morning run one more time I'm locking myself in a god damn freezer

> **mama spider @natashalie**

tuck a knife in your sports bra, that'll scare them off easy 

>> **Pep @saltandpepper**

Pro-tip. Illegal, but still a pro-tip.

**Trending:**

**#tonystark**

**#spideytwitter  
**

**#stonemanshooting**

**#strangerthings3**


End file.
